reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:AnBasement
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the Deadly Assassin Outfit page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Re: Well how about that. Actually, I currently work for Wikia and I'm here as a member of Wikia's Gaming Team, helping out the local admins. Ausir(talk) 14:36, May 23, 2010 (UTC) There is now - Template:Delete. Ausir(talk) 14:59, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :BTW, want to start no.reddead? Ausir(talk) 22:40, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Just curious, given that you made no.fallout. :) Ausir(talk) 22:52, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :::I'd like to play RDR, but unfortunately I don't have a console. So I'm hoping it will come out for the PC too eventually. Ausir(talk) 22:57, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::: ::: Re: I need to wait until 5 o 'clock it'll take about 2 and a half hours before I can play. It is really hot here ;p so i'm mainly outside xD Ikkie14 12:32, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Well with us full sun no clouds, and about 24 degrees celsius Ikkie14 12:37, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Forum Well, you'll have to use the reddead.net forum, but since it has restricted access, you can still look at the normal Forum:Index and ask any questions there. ---- TeslaRaptor | User | Talk | 17:31, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Marked for Deletion No, I deleted them. -- Tiktaalik 18:40, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations! I saw your resume, impressive work on the vault, norwegian vault, and good luck with the norwegian RD:wiki. I gave you admin rights on this one so you can perform more effectively ;) Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 18:41, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Instinto Asesino Just a heads up on the trivia for this page, I corrected it because it actually translates to Killer Instinct. But, again it's not a big deal I just thought you should know. - Wagnike2 16:18, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Ranking How did you guys make such a ranking system for the wiki? It would come in handy to make one for My Wiki.--CryGame-- OTTE Did you know how many is going to cost the Outlaws to the end DLC? Nlkvh 02:19, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Zombie Horse Zombie Horse is real Morn! :) Haha, nice å se at norske også får til noe! stå på, nice wiki ^^ Thanks Just a note to say hi, but also thanks for making this wiki very helpful. Keep up the good work!! James Vandal A user created a page entitled "Regular Bears'' that says "butt cheeks, that is all." Thanks, CoD addict 04:20, June 24, 2010 (UTC)'' Making the wiki better? Why did you delete Lee-Sin Lung? He's a character in the game. Arent you supposed to be helping the wiki? Cause your terrible at it.Hakuboshi 12:44, July 1, 2010 (UTC) LEE-SIN LUNG FOR LYFE First off you should try to not be 100% serious douchebag, try getting some type of personality. And isnt this a wiki on Red Dead Redemption? Cause that guy is inside the game. So technically you took information off the wiki. But naa dude that doesnt matter to you, your clearly the wikia for lyfe type of person. Literally tho, in your case life is WIKIA FOR LYFE WIKIA FOREVER!!!! And anyways, you can have fun taking all this 100% serious, and you do a great job taking information off the wiki. 666+ ARTICLE EDITS D00D!!!!!Hakuboshi 12:50, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Your reply Was literally 100% miserable. Like i said before, try getting a personality. Idk if you were trying to be smart and sure i understand those are the rules, but all your replies are just 100% miserable. Humor doesnt exsist in you. So you resort to banning Because you shouldnt even be an admin because you cant even manage to sort out a problem. You dont just delete a page that had something to do about the game and think its all right just because your an admin. You can go ahead and ban me, i honestly couldnt care less after this happened. And ill say sorry if i somehow hurt your feelings about the humor thing, but seriously, you dont exacly show any. All i see is that your 100% serious about this whole idea and it was just annoying a little. But that doesnt matter, your an admin. You dont actually have to solve any problems you can just ban them and think it will go away.But honestly, the way you act makes me not even want to come back hear, and i was planning on contributing to. But when you start just abusing your power and just start deleting articles and banning people, you just make all this worse. Good luck destorying the wiki,Hakuboshi 13:23, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Please ban Hakuboshi HE vandalised my profile and edited it by deleting my About me section. Plus, he just looks like an average spammer/ troll. XXxPyromaniacxXx 03:18, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind. Nevermind. Wiki Achievement Question Right after getting my acheivement badge for 30 consecutive days, the next badge that came up was Pistoleer, but the counter reset to 0 despite the fatc that I've been here every day. Even my contributions page shows that while there were days when I didn't contribute much, I've still visited every day since I started on June 7, 2010. If you can fix that, that would be great, but if not, no big deal - I only find the achievements to be amusing and not really much of a goal. Thanks for your time. JackFrost23 16:59, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the reply... Cheers! - JackFrost23 23:15, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey! :D You've done alot for the Wiki! :) Great job and keep it up! :) See you around! The Cool Bear 14:24, August 2, 2010 (UTC) 3fallout hey i just wanted to let you know that i also love fallout 3 and that you are really good at contributing at this so nice to meet you - 3fallout Looks like you were wrong about the less than minor character thing. Good admin work. Hakuboshi 05:04, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Sup You learn the rules yet? Hakuboshi 00:44, July 25, 2011 (UTC)